


Loss and Love

by Emybulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bullying, Earth AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Langst, Miscarriage, Multi, Not in Space, Nothing explicit, Omega Lance (Voltron), a lot of fluff, langstautumnevent2k18, non-con, sfw, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emybulby/pseuds/Emybulby
Summary: I made this fic for block-writes-shance on Tumblr (or BlockWritesShance on AO3) for the Langstron Event :)Being an Omega had always been difficult for Lance. He was aiming to realize his dreams, even if it meant going against other Alphas and standing out. He didn't expect for his dreams to change when he fell in love with two Alphas, Shiro and Keith.





	Loss and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlockWritesShance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/gifts).



> Hi dear readers!
> 
> I made this fic for block-writes-shance on Tumblr (or BlockWritesShance on AO3) for the Langstron Event :) I hope she likes it! 
> 
> This takes place at the Garrison and in a universe where there is no Voltron. 
> 
> TW: There is a scene with non-con content. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks!!

Lance had always admired Takashi Shirogane. He was his idol, a few years older than him only, but still so much more successful. That’s why he enrolled in the Garrison, to follow in his footsteps.

Shiro was a space pilot, he had broken every record and was named one of the best pilots the Garrison had ever had.

Lance wanted to be like him. His dream was to go to space as well.

But, for an omega, things were difficult for him. It was hard to make a name for yourself when all these alphas were relentlessly trying to push you down. Still, Lance wasn’t an omega like the others. He was strong and stubborn, he was not dominated as easily as most others were.

Still, at it brought him unwanted attention. He was bullied and his school years were not the best. At least, Hunk would still stay by his side, and Pidge would not let the others’ opinion prevent her from being their friend. Both were omega as well, but their objective at the Garrison was to be team members, and not team leaders like Lance.

In their last year, Shiro happened to be their homeroom teacher. Lance almost had a heart attack when he heard the news. His hero was his homeroom teacher. This year felt like a real-life dream. He would often go to Shiro’s office to get some advice on how to improve his skills. Sometimes, he would cross paths with Keith, Shiro’s mentee, but Lance tried hard not to hate him as much as he used to.

Yeah, he was jealous of how good a pilot Keith was and how close he was to Shiro, but he knew that if he wanted to also get close to Shiro he needed to push his hatred aside.

But then, something happened. Something that changed Lance’s fate completely.

One night, near the end of the year, he was getting out of the school to go to the next town to get takeout for dinner instead of the weird food they served at the Garrison. Seriously, sometimes he wondered if they even served real food, some night they would give them something that looked like some weird green goo-like mixture. Just thinking about it made him shiver in disgust.

The sun was setting on the horizon and Lance was listening to his favourite music when it happened.

He didn’t expect to be attacked from behind. Lance panicked as a hand covered his mouth and other hands grabbed him from all sides. He was forcefully dragged into a dark corner of the building, a place he knew no one ever passed by. He looked as his assailants with fearful eyes as he was pushed to the ground. The hand on his mouth was replaced by a tape.

“Hi, McClain. We just wanna have a little fun with you,” one of the guys towering over him said.

Lance knew who they were. He recognized them from many of his classes. He could recall the strange looks they sent his way. It sent a chill down his spine. The guys were holding him down and tugging at his clothes, unwanted hands touching his skin. He tried to scream and fight back, but the force of their alpha aura made it hard for him to even move. He could only close his eyes, cry and tremble as he waited for the worst.

He prayed to the universe to be saved. He was terrified.

They were going to rape him.

But then everything stopped.

A roar-like scream echoed in their hidden corner. The weight holding him in place was removed then and, after a few terrifying minutes, Lance finally felt the dominating alpha aura disappear completely. He opened his eyes as his heartbeat slowed down.

He was still a trembling crying mess, but he knew the danger was gone now.

“Are you ok?” A gentle voice asked as a hand removed the tape covering his mouth.

Lance looked up at his saviours. He was silent for a long moment. The two people standing in front of him were no other than Shiro and Keith.

Even with the tape removed, he was only able to nod.

“Did they…” Shiro started, but Lance shook his head before he could end his sentence. “Good, that’s a relief. Let’s bring you somewhere more comfortable, ok?”

Lance nodded and his saviours helped him on his feet. They were wobbly, so he couldn’t refuse their help as they walked to Shiro’s room.

There, Shiro offered Lance tea and a blanket. Lance took both without a word. He was still in shock. Keith remained by his side, and, unconsciously, Lance slumped against him. He felt exhausted and the other boy’s presence made him feel strangely safe.

Shiro called the authorities and when he was done, he informed Lance that his attackers would be taken care of, that he had nothing to fear from them anymore.

That’s when Lance finally talked to them.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

 

—

 

Things changed for the better from then. Honestly, it all felt surreal. Keith and Lance would spend some more time together at school. Everyone who dared look weirdly at Lance or come too close to him without _clearly_ good intents would be threatened by Keith right away. His alpha aura was strong. Lance could understand why he was the top fighter pilot of their year. Their relationship evolved exponentially. They were always teasing each other and making crazy challenges to each other. It was fun being with someone who wasn’t a genius like Hunk and Pidge.

Even if Keith had a strong emo vibe that opposed Lance’s bubbly one, they made a great team and soon became really good friends even if sometimes they faked hating each other.

After class, they would spend time with Shiro. That’s when Lance truly felt the safest. Keith had more protective animosity, and Shiro was more of a strong shelter. But together, they came to a perfect balance.

And Lance soon fell in love with this feeling.

And with them both.

He couldn’t say or do anything though about this, but he enjoyed the time he was allowed to spend with them. Keith and Lance were still Shiro’s students, and even if Keith and Lance were 19 years old, it was too risky to try and develop anything more with Shiro. There was also the fact that this idea of them three being together at once was probably just wishful. Two alphas and one omega… Lance wouldn’t mind, but did they feel that way? Probably not.

Lance still flirted openly with both of them. Flirting was something he had always done from even a young age. It was part of his personality, he just couldn’t help it. Until Pidge pointed something out…

“What are you talking about? Me, pinning Keith?” He tried to deny.

“Dude, you haven’t flirted with anyone other than Keith for the past few weeks,” she replied.

That’s when Lance realized that, yes, in fact, he had eyes only for Keith and Shiro now. But Pidge and Hunk didn’t know that he flirted with Shiro as well.

Damn it… What had he gotten himself into?

 

—

 

He was hanging out with Keith one day during lunch when Lance unconsciously grabbed Keith’s hand. It felt right and natural. Keith didn’t remove his hand or react badly to it. Only, when  
Lance realized what he had done did he awkwardly let go of Keith’s hand, his face suddenly reaching unreal shades of red. He didn’t expect Keith’s reaction though.

The other boy looked at him with anger and Lance feared Keith would start yelling at him.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, extending his hand towards Lance.

“Wait. You really want me to hold your hand?” Lance asked, surprised by Keith’s reaction.

The other boy turned his gaze away and nodded, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

That’s when Lance knew that his feelings for Keith were real. Every bickering, every training, every competition, every smile, every touch… Yeah, he liked him, even Keith’s flaws were endearing.

Later that day, Shiro saw them holding hands in the hallway. He tried to hide it, but they both saw the small flicker of sadness on his features before it faded quickly to a bright smile.

 

—

 

Lance and Keith quickly got more and more touchy together as the days passed. They were holding hands every time they could, even during class sometimes. Then they started holding onto the other’s shoulders or hips. Lance liked Keith’s presence so much and couldn’t seem to get enough of the growing closeness between them.

A couple of days later, Lance decided it was time to talk to Keith about his true feelings.

“Keith, we need to talk,” Lance said, decisive even if his voice betrayed his anxiousness.

“Yeah?” Keith asked, curious.

They were sitting on Keith’s bed studying for their big physics exam the next day.

“I… I like you, a lot,” Lance stuttered, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“I know that already, you goofball,” Keith laughed.

“No, let me finish… I also, hum… God damn it, why is it so hard?!” He yelled in annoyance. “Ok, don’t be angry, I understand if you don’t get it, and I really don’t want to destroy anything we have together now for this, but I want to be honest with you.”

“Ok?” Keith answered, uneasy now.

“I also like Shiro the same way, I think,” Lance said.

“Oh, yeah, I do too,” Keith admitted as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“You’re not upset?” Lance asked, confused.

“No, I thought you knew Shiro and I were kinda into each other even before we met you. We just can’t be officially, because I haven’t graduated yet.”

“Oh…” Lance said slowly.

He felt stupid. He was confused too… Why had Keith acted this way with him if he was already with Shiro? Shit… His heart hurt more at every passing second, as if he could feel it breaking.

“So… You’re already taken then? And us holding hands and being closer… It’s just me being a fool,” Lance said, voice heavy as he started packing his things.

He couldn’t stay here, he needed to go before he broke down in tears.

But then, hands grabbed the sides of his head and he was brought forward. Lance’s lips met Keith’s. It left him breathless. It was his first kiss and it felt so good. The kiss was full of passion and warmth. His lips moved against Keith’s ones and the other boy moved closer and closer to Lance who lied down on his back. Soon, Keith was on top of Lance, not letting him go and not caring about their books under them.

It was terribly hot… Lance wasn’t sure how to interpret what was happening, but he liked it too much to push Keith away.

He had dreamed of kissing the other boy so many times. He didn’t want this moment to ever end.

But after a few wonderful minutes, they separated and looked into each other’s eyes lovingly.

“W-what was that? Aren’t Shiro and you…” Lance started, even more confused now.

“Love doesn’t have to be only two people together… We both like you too, Lance,” Keith explained simply before resuming their kissing session.

Lance melted into Keith’s kisses as his head processed what he had just heard. It was like this was taken directly out of his craziest dreams. He was so happy, so grateful to the universe to have given him these two beings to love.

Really, he felt like life was good for him in that instant.

What a wonderful feeling, to be able to love and be loved freely.

 

—

 

About two weeks later, Lance and Keith graduated. They were both now fighter pilots for the Garrison. And the previous relationship rules between students and mentors or teachers didn’t apply to them anymore.

Lance knew what it meant and he felt almost more excited about this than graduating.

After the ceremony, Shiro brought them aside and hugged them both tightly.

“I’m proud of you two,” he said.

Lance didn’t want the hug to end. He liked the proximity of the both of them so much. He had enjoyed a lot of Keith’s proximity, but almost nothing from Shiro. Now, he could finally do it as freely.

Keith’s words from weeks ago repeated themselves in his head. Shiro, Keith and Lance didn’t have the time to talk about it with Shiro yet.

“I swear I would have died of boredom if I had to go through more classes with Iverson,” Lance replied in a relieved tone, making the two other men laugh lightly. “Anyway, can I say it now? I’ve been dying to say it for the past two weeks.”

“Say what?” Shiro asked.

“I love you both so freaking much,” Lance said then.  

Shiro suddenly moved away to look at Lance, unsure. Shiro’s eyes turned to Keith, then back to Lance. There was only silence and an uncomfortable tension.

“Ok, now I feel really awkward. Please, someone, say something,” Lance demanded.

“Well, Keith and you…” Shiro started, but couldn’t seem to finish.

“What? We both love you,” Keith said.

“What?” Shiro asked, a look of true confusion on his features. “I thought we were done, you two were kissing and holding hands and…”

“Shiro, we talked about this. You said we couldn’t be together before we graduated, and you said you liked Lance too!” Keith replied.

“Oh… Oh! That’s what you meant?” Shiro asked.

Wow, what a mess, Lance thought, feeling out of place suddenly. He didn’t say anything though, only letting them both sort out this misunderstanding.

“So, you two, you wouldn’t mind if we were all together? Romantically?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, I thought you wanted that too,” Keith said, now looking as confused as Shiro.

There was silence as realization hit Shiro, they could see it on his features, and the brightness of his smile and in his eyes confirmed it all.

“When you told me you liked Lance too and you asked me if I liked him too, I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore or that it was your way to maybe know if you had to try to win Lance’s heart before me. This is a real mess,” Shiro laughed.

“So? Are you ok with us three being together?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, of course, I’d love that,” Shiro agreed.

Lance felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. Shiro hugged them again.

“I love you both so much,” Shiro added after a moment.

“Me too,” Keith said.

 

—

 

The three of them had been together for a few weeks and things were going great. They were happy, slowly getting closer and their bond with each other was growing stronger every day.

One night, when Keith was on duty at the Garrison, Lance brought Shiro on a date. It was a hot summer day and they were walking down a road as the sun set on the horizon. There were people everywhere and the streets were lit up with lamps of all sorts. A nice soft music played around them. It looked almost magical. Lance had been overexcited when Shiro had accepted to go to this place with all the lamps and lights with him. He was so happy and wouldn’t stop dragging Shiro around the place and talking and laughing…

Shiro was trying to keep up with him as best he could. And finally, Lance calmed down a bit. It had been a few minutes since Lance had talked when he opened his mouth again, his tone serious this time, making Shiro instantly worried.

“Hey, Shiro, I was wondering… Am I really as important to you as Keith is?” He asked.

Shiro stopped walking right away and took Lance’s hands. The question seemed to hurt him.

“Yes, Lance, you are both just as important to me. I love you both so much. Why do you ask? Did I do something to make you feel that way?” Shiro asked, worried.

“No, it’s just… I know you two were close even before I met you, and sometimes I feel like I might have intruded in your couple,” Lance admitted.

“Listen, Lance, relationships evolve. Keith and I, we came a long way from what we used to be together. You should have seen how stubborn and constantly angry he was before…” Shiro started.

“Isn’t he still?” Lance laughed.

Shiro laughed too. They both knew Keith their small angry boyfriend, but they loved him this way.

“I assure you, it was worse. Anyway, I was able to reach his heart somehow. It wasn’t easy, but it worked out in the end. When we met you, Keith had already confessed his feelings for me, but we were not ready to be in a serious relationship. After a few months, we met you, and, honestly, I had to do my best to remain professional with you. I was your homeroom teacher, and even if the age gap between us isn’t that much, it was still improper for me to develop a crush on a student, and it had already happened with Keith, so I couldn’t risk it even more. But you were so bright, I could hardly take my eyes off of you. Keith would never admit it probably, but he wouldn’t stop talking about you. Well, it wasn’t always positive at first, but you really made an impression on him, he just didn’t know how to deal with it correctly. And… That night we saved you, I think I could’ve really hurt these guys. Seeing you in this terrible situation… It was awful. That’s when I realized that I wanted to be by your side, Lance, no matter the way you wanted me to be. I felt protective and Keith too. We wanted you safe. And it didn’t take too long for our feelings toward you to develop into something much deeper. But, yeah, we kind of talked about it, but I never expected you two to want to share those feelings with me as well. Keith and I, we have serious personalities, we need someone like you to be more carefree sometimes. And, hum… We also needed our omega,” Shiro added, clearly embarrassed at the last addition, putting a hand behind his neck for a moment. “And, yeah, Keith and I, we were good together before you came around, but with you it’s even better.”

Shiro moved the hand that was behind his neck to Lance’s jaw and caressed his cheek softly with his thumb

“It’s all I could ever wish for,” he added tenderly.

The gesture and the look in Shiro’s eyes were so loving, Lance couldn’t doubt Shiro’s feelings anymore. The older man slowly leaned down and Lance met him halfway. His lips moved softly against his. Yes, Lance wouldn’t have imagined it any other way. This moment was sweet and lovely.

He melted into the other man’s touch.

He loved them both so much.

 

—

 

Lance was pacing in their apartment. How could he tell them? Would they be angry or happy? He was so anxious.

Finally, after long minutes of waiting, Shiro and Keith arrived home.

“Hey, how was your day?” Lance asked, putting a kiss on both of their cheeks.

“Sanda was a pain in the ass, as usual,” Keith commented.

“It wasn’t that bad, you just really don’t get along with her,” Shiro told him. “What about you?”

Keith and Shiro made their way to the dining room. Everything was ready, Lance had prepared everything in his attempt to get his mind off stressful thoughts.

“Woah, what’s the occasion?” Keith asked, taking place right away.

Shiro did the same and Lance joined them at the head of the table, where he liked sitting the most.

“I have something to tell you,” Lance started, not looking at them and fidgeting anxiously with his hands.

Shiro put a hand on one of Lance’s fidgeting ones to calm him down and get his attention. Keith and Shiro were both looking at him with concerned looks.

“It’s gonna be ok, you know you can tell us anything,” Shiro said with a comforting smile.

Lance took a deep breath and put a handful of pregnancy tests on the table.

“They are all positive,” he told them.

Keith and Shiro looked at the small pile for a long moment in silence. But then, Lance noticed tears falling down Shiro’s eyes. Panic rose in Lance’s chest.

“Oh my God, Shiro I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said it like that,” Lance started.

Shiro stood up then and took Lance’s head in his hands before kissing him with even more love than Lance had ever felt coming from him. When they separated, Shiro was smiling brightly.

“We’re going to be dads,” Shiro told him.

Lance smiled and the relief made him cry a bit too. Keith hugged him from behind.

“I love you,” Keith said softly.

And with that, all of Lance’s anxiety vanished.

Everything would be just fine…

 

—

 

Lance’s belly was starting to get big, just enough to be noticeable. It was almost the end of the fourth month. He was happy even if the mood swings and cravings were awful. Keith had difficulty dealing with all that, but Shiro was there to appease them both when things got difficult. Lance loved how Keith was even more affectionate and thoughtful though.

Everything was going great… until it wasn’t.

Lance was just on his way home when he met them, the same bullies as before, when Keith and Shiro had saved him.

“Oh, look who we have here! Just the one we were looking for,” their leader announced as the group started walking toward Lance.

Lance stopped walking, scared. Their aura wasn’t the protective comforting one Shiro and Keith emitted. It was dangerous and predatory. Lance wanted out. Nope, he was not dealing with them tonight. He might be a strong omega, stronger than when they had first assaulted him, he was still pregnant.

He turned around, favouring his future child’s safety over his desire to beat the crap out of them, because he totally could in normal circumstances. He was Keith and Shiro’s mate, for God’s sake. They made him train with them since they were together, even if he was complaining half the time. They actually made It mandatory training for him, because they wanted to make sure he was able to defend himself if a situation like this happened.

“No no no, you’re not slipping away this time,” the guy told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re pretty resentful, y’know…”

Lance reacted on instinct and took the guy’s arm, tugging on it and twisting it before putting a knee on his back, forcing him on his knees with an arm in a position that could break it if he dared move.

“Still wanna hang out?” Lance asked with a sly tone.

He didn’t expect the cold pressure against his throat next. “Yes,” one of them answered simply near his ear.

Lance felt a shiver run down his back as he realized it was a knife. Lance knew it without even seeing it. He let go of the leader’s arm, his hands shaking in fear now. The guy behind him grabbed his hair tightly and forced him back. Lance’s felt tears sting his eyes.

“Hey, I think he’s pregnant, look at his belly,” one of them said.

Lance was terrified. He knew that this information would not play in his favour. They wanted to make him submissive, but Lance wouldn’t let them.

The leader walked up to Lance and hit him. The knife left his neck and he was thrown to the ground.

“So, these two can dominate you, but you won’t let us? That’s unfair,” the leader told him.

Lance still felt stunned, but he was able to reply a weak, “Go to hell.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be so mean, we just wanna have some fun,” the leader complained, and a wave of dominance washed over Lance.

It was so intense, so greedy it made Lance’s insides turn. He needed to get away… He needed to run away now!

So, he stood up and tried to escape, pushing one of them to the ground and running for his life. But then, something hit his shoulder blades hard and he fell to the ground face first. His visions blacked out for a moment, but it came back almost right away.  

The left side of his face had hit the ground and scraped against it. His back hurt like crazy, and his stomach… It was the worst. He knew then that he had made a mistake, that he shouldn’t have tried to run away.

He was crying and in so much pain, but he couldn’t seem to get the haze in his head away. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute.  

“Shit! Why did you hit him with the bat?” The leader yelled in anger. “Go, we’re leaving!”

He heard them run away, but he couldn’t move. He was confused and suffering. After a few long seconds, he was finally able to reach his phone with shaky fingers. He dialed the first number on the list.

“Hey, Lance!” Hunk answered happily.

Lance could hardly contain his cries. “H-Hunk… I need help,” he finally told him.

“What’s going on? Where are you?” Hunk asked, but Lance’s vision was getting dark.

Shit, that fall really hit him hard. He didn’t even know how he stayed conscious for so long.

“Ammm near the Garrissson,” Lance answered.

“Keith, call an ambulance to the Garrison, I think Lance is in real trouble,” Hunk called, his voice fading away as Lance lost consciousness.

His last thoughts before letting the darkness swallow him went to his child.

Even in his confused state, he knew that he had lost them.

That hurt more than anything else.

 

—

 

Knowing their boyfriend’s usual itinerary, Shiro and Keith had run there as fast as they could. It was like a nightmare for them when they finally found his body lying unmoving and bloody on the ground.

“Lance! Lance, come on, answer me,” Keith had tried, one shaky hand caressing the other man’s scalp, not wanting to move him and worsen his condition. “Oh my God, Shiro, he’s… He’s not responding!” Keith panicked.

Shiro dropped down beside him and searched for a pulse on his boyfriend’s neck. He was completely terrified at the idea that he might not feel anything, but the little push against his fingers made him exhale deeply in relief. Lance was in bad shape, but he was alive. At least, for now. However, the blood he was losing from his genitals was really worrying.

Shiro and Keith both knew it was bad news for their baby.

Lance remained unresponsive until the ambulance arrived. Keith and Shiro were asked to step aside, but they could see in the paramedics’ attitude, speech and movements that the situation was dire for their lover. That he wasn’t really safe yet…

Lance was finally brought to the hospital and Keith and Shiro followed close behind. Once there they could only wait as Lance was taking care of. They didn’t know the exact extent of his injuries and what exactly had happened, but it was bad.

They wondered what had happened, but the signs showed that he had been attacked. Shiro and Keith wanted revenge, but what really mattered for now was their hurting lover. So, they held onto each other as they waited for news. Hunk and Pidge arrived at some point, but they couldn’t interact with them. The stress they felt was too high.

Finally, a doctor arrived in the waiting room. “Lance McClain?” He called. Shiro and Keith stood up right away.

“Yes? Is he ok?” Keith asked right away.

“We did all we could…” The doctor started and everything seemed to crumble around them.

It couldn’t be…

No…

“Unfortunately, we lost the baby,” the doctor announced. “At least, Lance’s life isn’t in danger anymore.”

And suddenly it was all back. Lance had survived, Lance was ok… Shiro and Keith exhaled in relief. Yes, it pained them to have lost their future baby, but Lance’s life mattered more in that instant. The child was not yet part of their life, unlike Lance.

“We still don’t know the extent of his head trauma, however. We will have to keep him into observation and do some tests once he wakes up,” the doctor finished.

Keith and Shiro hugged each other as relieved tears fell down their eyes. They were so happy that Lance was out of danger. They loved him too much to survive losing him.

“Can we see him?” Hunk asked.

The duo hadn’t even noticed their friends joining them.

“He’s still unconscious, but yes, you can go see him now, just make sure to leave when the visit hours are done,” the doctor answered.

“Thanks,” Pidge replied, going for Lance’s room right away, Keith, Shiro and Hunk on her heels.

Seeing him surrounded by all these machines and covered in bruises and scrapes made their heart sink again. He didn’t deserve this.

At least, he would heal…

 

—

 

Lance smiled at the two snuggling forms on the chairs near his hospital bed. He still felt hazy and confused, but he wasn’t alone. Slowly, the memories of what had happened came back. It was kind of difficult to really remember it all, but he grasped most of it.

He had lost their baby.

A few tears fell down his cheeks at the memory and he looked out the window. He felt guilty. He was supposed to protect their child. He might not be an alpha, he was still responsible for the safety and growth of this living being.

“Lance…” Keith said then.

Lance’s eyes turned from the window to look at Keith. Shiro stirred beside the other man. The two of them were up by his bedside in an instant, Keith holding his hand. Shiro gently wiped one of Lance’s tears from his cheek.

“You’re safe, baby,” Shiro reassured him.

“I’m sorry,” Lance replied, voice raw after at least a day without wetting his mouth.

“Why are you apologizing? We should be the ones saying sorry. We didn’t… we should’ve protected you,” Keith told him with a voice full of anger and regrets.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and smiled softly at him.

“I love you,” Lance told them, his eyes turning to Shiro’s right after.

“We’re glad you’re ok, Lance. That’s what matters most,” Shiro added.

And Lance could feel that Shiro truly meant it, and that Keith felt that way too. A comfortable warmth settled in his chest. Even if they were still sad, everything would be ok.

 

—

 

It took almost a year before their lives got back to normal. At first, Keith was a pain in the ass. He was overprotective and wouldn’t let Lance go anywhere alone or do anything by himself. It got them in a few awful fights. Yes, the experience had traumatized Lance, but he still liked his autonomy. Shiro was subtler, but always too caring. He would make sure Lance wasn’t doing something “dangerous.” It also became really annoying at some point. Shiro wouldn’t even let him change a light bulb for God’s sake. Shiro wouldn’t explicitly state that he considered it too risky a task for Lance, but insisting for 10 minutes that he would do it instead of Lance was way too suspicious.

Lance needed more liberty, he wanted to be a little carefree sometimes and enjoy some activities even if there were some risks. He wasn’t… He wasn’t pregnant anymore anyway, so they could go back to how it was before.

They fought, they talked, they made up… Eventually, his lovers understood that they had to let go a bit. It was hard for them. They were scared that they would almost lose Lance again.

Lance knew it was because they loved him deeply.

And love eventually gave them a second chance…

 

—

 

“You’re doing good, baby!” Shiro encouraged him.

“Water,” Keith said, looking terrified, but determined.

Lance was in agony. He never thought he would experience something more painful than the beating he had suffered almost two years ago. Still, here he was, in a hospital bed, sweating from all over his body and hoping the pain would stop soon.

Lance took a sip of the water pouch Keith was holding in front of him. A demon-like sound escaped his lips right after.

It had been hours now. Shit… Why did he want to do it naturally? This was the worst decision he had ever taken. He felt like an idiot now, screaming for an epidural.

“Ice!” Lance yelled.

It was so awful that he felt like he was losing his mind. He barely registered Shiro taking off the now hot ice pad behind Lance’s neck and changing it for a cold one a few seconds later. The relief it brought him was soon gone as he felt and agonizing sensation in his guts. It hurt…. Fuck!

“Just a bit more, Lance. You’re going to hold your baby soon,” the doctor encouraged him.

These words, he heard them clearly. Lance smiled even through the pain. He couldn’t wait to have his baby out and in his comforting arms.

And then suddenly, the pain faded.

He squeezed Shiro and keith’s hands, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Was it finished? His boyfriends were looking at the doctor and nurses with fearful eyes. What was happening? Was their baby safe? He was about to ask when he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever listened to in his life.

The cries of their baby.

Tears fell down his cheeks. They had done it. They had created this small living being. The baby was passed to Shiro then who was crying tears of joy.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor told them.

“She looks so much like you,” Shiro said to Lance and handed the baby to Keith who took her with so much care it surprised his two lovers.

Yes, they expected him to be careful and gentle, but this was surreal. He was looking at the little girl as if she was the most precious and fragile thing in the whole universe. It was endearing.

Keith held her tenderly against his chest, rocking her gently and murmuring sweet comforting words to her until her cries stopped. Shiro took care of Lance with the nurse’s help in the meantime.

Lance was awfully tired. He needed to calm down and rest before he could hold his daughter. He was scared to drop her or hurt her with his trembling hands.

When Lance was cleaned and comfortable. Keith presented the little girl to him.

“This is your papa, Lance,” Keith said.

She was beautiful. Even with the Asian features more prominent, she looked a lot like him, just like Shiro had said. It took a few more minutes before Lance could finally take her in his arms.

Keith careful placed her there and Lance swore he never felt this way before.

It came from deep inside, an incredible feeling of pride and happiness.

She would grow up in a warm home with caring parents.

He would make sure she would never feel lonely.

Keith and Shiro put their arms around them.

Yeah, she would always be loved.

“Hi, Allura,” he greeted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> You can also follow me, send me an ask or a message on Tumblr: Prettygoo-d


End file.
